In such a known stator unit there is the problem of it being possible for moisture which has passed into the stator to pass from there into the housing fastened on the housing flange, which housing contains the motor electronics, since the through-openings provided between the stator and the motor housing for the motor connection contacts and for the fastening means make it possible for the moisture to pass through.